A Prime Journey
by DragonScouter
Summary: Journey Chronicle 5th story, TFA TFP: 200 years after the offlining of Sentinel and a new peace on Cybertron. Everybot is enjoying the time of peace and wish for it never to end. But, when the Guardians vanish with a Viron signal, the Alliance must follow their enemies and friends into unknown territory and have to face off with some unexpected opponents. T because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: *pokes* I haven't touched the Journey Chronicles in forever. It makes me feel old.**

**Pandimala: That's because you are old.**

**Megatron: *laughs***

**Authoress: *glares***

**Pandimala and Megatron: *Run out of room***

**Authoress: *smiles* That's better.**

* * *

**AN: There will be many new bots introduced in this chapter. You do not have to know them all yet. If they are really important, I will be describing them more later. **

* * *

Ch. 1: New Family, Old Signals

Pandimala sighed as she walked down the halls of the main command center in Iacon. She couldn't believe how much Cybertron had grown in the five hundred years since the termination of Sentinel. A whole new set of younglings, many in fact, had been brought into being and they had already grown into fine young adults.

Unfortunately, she was not on her way to train them, which was what she spent much of her time doing these solar cycles. Instead, she was on her to,

"Look out!"

Pandimala barely had time to register the owner of the voice before she was blindsided. When she finally could see straight, Pandimala saw the three femmes responsible.

"Sorry Pandimala." Venus stated.

Venus was the only creation of Ratchet and Arcee. Her alt. mode was an emergency motorcycle and her chassis was mainly white with touches of pink around. On her right upper arm, Venus had a pink design like a spark beat and on her left upper arm she had a pink caduceus. Her helm covering looked like a human nurse hat with the two triangles on the outside being white and the one on the inside being red. In the center of the red part was a simple white cross. Her faceplate was a light gray in color and she had turquoise blue optics. Venus had followed in her creators' pede steps and had chosen the path of the Autobots.

"Yeah, sorry 'Mala." Vai also said as she stood up.

Vai was the daughter of Sari and Bumblebee so she was inherently short, though she was taller than both of her creators. The hovercraft femme's chassis was mainly colored beige with a few black lines. Her pedes were interesting in that they resembled four wheeled roller skates, like the start ones human children used. But, she was usually pretty good with them. Her wings were colored a simple beige. For her helm, Vai had pig tail similar protrusions that were yellow with three black lines, one bit of metal on each looking like it was a pony tail holder. Also, she had two small red horns on her head. Her diamond shaped visor was a normal blue and she had a light gray faceplate. Vai was also an Autobot.

"We were racing and Vai lost control and we couldn't stop." Starbright answered.

Starbright was the daughter and second and youngest creation of Optimus and Elita. The femme was a seeker and had mainly light blue armor except for bright pink tips on the edges of her shoulders, there were four protrusions, two on each side, and each tip had a pink diamond, as well as a pink diamond under her chest plates and on the tips of her blue wings. She had a sea green faceplate and a sapphire blue visor that was slightly curved at the bottom and had a curved design on top. Her helm covering had two small horns that curved inwards as well as antenna that faced toward the ground instead of toward the air, like her sire had. Also, unlike both of her creators and brother, Starbright decided to be a Decepticon.

Of course, faction wasn't a big deal anymore and so it was perfectly normal to have Autobots, Decepticons, and Dragon Scouters living in the same household. Centuries of peace had contributed to that and Pandimala never wanted to have to deal with friction between factions again. While she was in no means even close to being old, she did know that it took more energy than she had to keep tense factions calm.

Letting out a laugh, Pandimala glanced at the three femmes before saying, "It's alright you three. But, I believe that we are heading to the same place. So, let's walk together the rest of the way, so we won't have anymore...traffic accidents, alright?"

The three of them nodded and so the four of them made their way to the central command and communication center. The reason Pandimala was going down there was quite urgent. Though, unfortunately, she was lacking in details about the emergency. The triple changer had a feeling that the three femmes were being called because they were going to be going on their first mission, with her. Either that, or they got into trouble again. Venus was usually pretty good but, when all three femmes got together, Pandimala knew that they could be worse than any set of twins put together. They were the three musketeers.

Once the four of them arrived at the communication center, Pandimala glanced around and knew something was very wrong when she saw, Ultra Magnus, Chaom, Megatron, Starscream, and Remcy around a monitor with Lockdown, Optimus, Toxica, Flintlock, and Caliber right behind them. This had to be bad for all of them to be here. Hopefully, it was because of the Alliance finally picking up on those Viron scum and making them pay for everything that they had ever done, which was quite a long list.

"What's going on in here?" Pandimala demanded as she walked up to stand next to Chaom.

Once she was, Remcy turned to her and said, "Pandimala, we have lost contact with the Guardians."

Pandimala felt worry clench at her spark at those words. All of the Guardians were her friends and she did not like to think of them in any sort of trouble. The other solar cycle, Megatron, Ultra Magnus, and herself had sent the Guardians to investigate a strange signal that had popped out just a half a solar cycle away. They were to have reported in half a cycle ago. Guess they hadn't. What was worse, since Remcy said that they had lost contact, Pandimala knew that meant that they also had lost track of their spark signals. Of course, that didn't mean that they were offline. It could mean that the signals were being blocked, like with carbon.

"We have to find them." Pandimala demanded as she looked at the others gathered. "I don't care how many we take with us, I want the Guardians back here. All of them. Safe."

The others in the room nodded and Megatron said, "I believe that we should take the Nautiline."

Everyone in the room stared at the Decepticon leader in shock. The Nautiline was the largest ship in the Triune Alliance fleet, being able to house over three hundred bots very comfortably, and could travel great distances at an alarmingly fast rate for a ship that size. It was so large that even Omega Supreme could stand and walk around in it some what with ease. But, we had agreed that we would only take it out if we were worried that the Virons were planning a major attack. "You worried about the Virons?" I asked.

Megatron nodded and motioned to the middle of the room where a map of the area where the Guardians went appeared in the middle. "We sent the Guardians to sector 865Gamma to investigate a strange energy flux. Our last intelligence report about Viron activity showed us that there was some larger than normal activity a few sectors over in sector 872Gamma." Both points on the map glowed and it was then that Pandimala realized just how close the two really were. It would not have taken long for any Virons in the area to make a small half a cycle trip to 865 and attack the Guardians...unless it had been an ambush from the beginning. "With the high levels of Viron activity we have received from there, I believe we should take extra precautions with this trip to make sure that we are ready for a full scale attack from the Virons."

Pandimala nodded, finally seeing why he was so worried, before saying, "And I agree with you Megatron. The Virons have been known to bait traps like this and I do not want to risk all of us getting offlined if this is an ambush."

Ultra Magnus then stepped forward and said, "So, the three of us are in agreement on this. Then I believe that we should gather those traveling with us. The sooner we leave the faster we can find the Guardians and make sure they are safe. But, there are two things that we need to discuss. How many bots are we taking and who is all going?"

The room then fell silent as the three leaders tried to decide who from their teams were going. Pandimala was almost positive that everybot in this room was going. But, since they were counting on a large Viron resistance, she figured that there would be a lot of bots coming from all sides. Though, she hoped it wouldn't get to one hundred. That would be a lot to keep track of.

After a few clicks, Ultra Magnus answered first. "From the Autobots, including myself, I wish to bring nineteen Autobots with."

The three leaders nodded because that was a reasonable number. Not too many to keep track of but not too few as to where there are not enough.

"And I wish to bring only eleven Decepticons including myself." Megatron stated. "We will need many of them to stay behind and help guard Cybertron."

That was logical since most of the Decepticons had the frame types capable of defending Cybertron. Of course, that now left Pandimala to decide how many Dragon Scouters were going to be coming with. It didn't take her much longer to see who she wanted to choose. "Finally, I will be bringing twenty-two Dragon Scouters since we are the balance that keeps you all in line." She smiled at the end of that. It was an old joke but it was also kind of tradition to have more Scouters than Autobots or Decepticons. That way, the Scouters could ask as the intermediates that they usually were.

The three leaders then went into a ante-chamber off of the communication room and told each other who they were bringing with.

From the Autobots were the following: Ultra Magnus, Optimus, Elita, Sunblast, Venus, Vai, Ratchet, Arcee, the second oldest creation of Remcy and Whirlwind who was a mainly brown compact car femme named Quilla, Bumblebee, Sari, the middle creation of Talon and Bulkhead who was a gray and dark blue helicopter femme named Frill, Prowl, Jazz, The second creation of Blurr and Satrap who was a black and crystal blue jet femme named Stardust, the third creation of Remcy and Whirlwind who was a very tall black jet mech with one optic called Ion, the oldest creation of Shockwave and Cortal who was a red, yellow, and orange car femme named Blaze, the youngest creation of Zarron and beam who was a dark blue and white motorcycle mech called Sleet, and, finally, the oldest creation of Talon and Bulkhead who was a black and tan tank mech named Tread.

From the Decepticons were the following: Megatron, Nylia, Starscream, Starbright, the second youngest creation of Prowl and Malwing who was a black jet mech named Shade, the only creation of Lockdown and Kiva who was a car femme, much like her sire, named Ivy, Lockdown, the second youngest creation of Jazz and Glyph who was a pink and green motorcycle femme named Frequency, the oldest creation of Swindle and Fief who was a yellow and purple truck mech named Riff, the only creation of Lugnut and Airlock who was a lithe black and red jet mech named Thorn, and Blitzwing.

Finally, from the Dragon Scouters were the following: Pandimala, Chaom, Niche, Shadow Fall, Adobe, Chala, Zinnia, Miltersaw, Balm, Stormfire, Blitzkriea, Remcy, Glyph, Malwing, the triplet seeker daughters of Starscream and Adobe who were a red jet named Ruby, and green jet named Emerald, and a blue jet named Sapphire, Zarron, Toxica, Flintlock, Caliber, and Kiva.

The three leaders agreed on the bots traveling with them and walked out of the room before informing the others. Pandimala was glad to see that Venus, Vai, and Starbright were excited to be going and to be going together at that. Those three were a great group of friends.

But, she couldn't stand around and admire their friendship for long. She had a faction to inform of the decisions and she had to prepare for this journey. So, she immediately excused herself and prepared everything. In total, it took about four cycles to prepare everything and get everyone to the Nautiline. Once the ship was packed, they wasted no time with getting into the air and taking off toward the last known location of the Guardians. Pandimala hoped that they were alright.

For most of the trip there, that worry ate at Pandimala. She had known five of them since she was training at the Autobot boot camp and Tana she had known since she was just a youngling. Alphego and Shrike she had met when they were getting their training in boot camp and she had offered to help them. While she hadn't been able to do much of that, she was able to help a little and they had helped her much in the solar cycles after that. She wouldn't know what she would do if something bad happened ti them. She just...

"Pandimala, are you alright?" Quilla asked as she walked up to her.

Putting on an encouraging smile, Pandimala nodded and said, "Yes I am Quilla."

But, Quilla put on a disbelieving look before saying, "Then why do you have the same look that sire says you have on when you are really worried?"

Immediately, Pandimala frowned at that. Remcy had taught his daughter a little too well.

Laughter coming from next to her had Pandimala turning to Megatron as he walked up and said, "She certainly has you pegged Pandimala."

In return, Pandimala stuck her glossa out at her fellow leader before turning to Quilla and saying, "Yes, I am worried for the Guardians. I always worry for my friends when they could be in trouble. But, it is something that I can handle." She then motioned toward the door to the main hall. "Why don't you find your sire and ask him how much longer we have until we arrive?"

Quilla nodded and left the room so that it was only Pandimala and Megatron inside. Once the door was closed, Megatron walked right in front of her before saying, "Pandimala, I have known you for a long time and I can see that you are really worried. Talk to me about it?"

The room stayed quiet for a moment before Pandimala nodded and hugged herself before saying, "I'm really worried Megatron. We haven't lost anybot to the Virons since I came back and we kicked them off of Cybertron. I've known most of the Guardians since I was young. When I heard from Lockdown that we had lost Team Galaxy, the only thing that kept me together at that moment and break down crying was the fact that Cybertron needed my help immediately and I couldn't spare the time. If we lose the Guardians, I..." Pandimala stopped and tried to gather herself. She shouldn't be worried about the negative but it kept creeping back into her thoughts just the same.

A servo on her shoulder caused Pandimala to glance up at Megatron and she saw an understanding look in his optics. "I know Pandimala. But, we have to keep positive. The Guardians are the best of the best and they can handle a few Virons until we get there. They've had worse situations than this on their plates before and I am sure that Hinge and the others will be alright." He then motioned to the same hall that Pandimala had sent Quilla down and said, "Now, let's go to the bridge and see if there is anything we can do to help?"

Pandimala smiled and nodded before she followed the Decepticon leader out of the room. When they got halfway to the bridge, Quilla came running around the corner. "Oh good you're already on your way."

Once the femme calmed her intakes, Pandimala asked, "What's going on Quilla?"

The Autobot femme motioned down the way she had just come before saying, "Come and see for yourselves." Megatron and Pandimala glanced at each other quickly before quickly following Quilla to the bridge. Pandimala knew that, when somebot was worried like Quilla was, it only meant more panic coming up.

Walking inside, Pandimala froze when she looked at the monitors showing the outside. In front of the ship was a large swirling vortex that was easily three times the size of their ship. It was so huge! Pandimala couldn't believe it. She had never seen anything like it before. It was almost hypnotizing.

"Pandimala, Megatron; glad you got here quickly."

The two mentioned leaders turned to the voice of the Autobot leader as he walked up to them. "What's going on Magnus?" Megatron asked.

Ultra Magnus motioned forward and said, "This is the last place that the Guardians' coordinates were recorded before they disappeared. I believe that it is safe to assume that the Guardians must have gone through." The unspoken part of that was that they might not have survived.

But, to Pandimala, there was only one way to make sure that they were alright. "Then what are we waiting for? Stormfire," Pandimala started to the pilot, "full throttle ahead."

The white jet mech nodded and, soon, the ship made its way toward the swirling vortex. "Hang on tight everybot." Stormfire stated before punching it and the ship sped into the vortex.

As soon as the ship was inside, it started to rock back and forth and shake due to the turbulence inside. To Pandimala, it felt like they were in a really bad storm. She hadn't expected this sort of trouble. It really made her worry about the Guardians. If they had gone through this, she knew that they had to have been seriously injured when they got through.

When the alarms started blaring, Pandimala snapped herself out of her thoughts. "What's going on?" She asked.

Malwing glanced back at her from her seat next to Stormfire before saying, "The engines are going. I'm not sure how much more it can take before,"

Before her creation could finish what she was saying, the ship was filled with a bright light and Pandimala was blinded. The last thing that she heard was her own screams before everything went black.

* * *

**Authoress: Well, that started off with a bang.**

**Everybot: *groan***

**Authoress: What? I couldn't let that slide. *smiles***

**Venus: Of course you couldn't Authoress. **

**Pandimala: I just hope the Guardians are alright.**

**Authoress: Pandimala, they are the Guardians. They'll be fine...for now.**

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this! Next chapter will be bringing some surprises, and a couple of stowaways, into the mix and I can't wait to type it! If you have any questions about the OCs mentioned, you can PM me and I'll answer any questions you have. If you want any OCs of mine to show up in this story, leave their name and why you want them in a review and I'll see what I can do. Until next time though, please leave a review, even to say hi, and I'll update as quickly as I can. Until then, TTYL!**


End file.
